No sabes de amor
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Haruka y Rin han sido pareja por ya bastante tiempo pero los conflictos han aumentado porque han perdido la capacidad para comunicarse correctamente con el otro. Preparándose para despedirse del otro, cada memoria y recuerdo precioso del otro les hace enamorarse de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir Haruka cuando lo vea otra vez?


Titulo: No sabes de amor

Pareja: Sharkbait

Género: Romance

Se levanta con pesadez, inseguro de estar listo para empezar el día. No de esta manera y definitivamente no de nuevo. Parecía ser parte de los encantos que lo llevaron a perderse por _el_ pero habían días como este en que la sensibilidad del chico le hacía sentir atrapado. Si pudiera entender que a veces está cansado, no es como que no quiera verte ya, solo quiere un día, un momento fuera.

"Al final, no es como tú crees, seguramente mis sentimientos no se han enfriado. Como podrían ahora cuando no lo hicieron años antes sin verte y al momento en que apareces todo empieza de nuevo."

Solo déjalo descansar, es lo que él piensa en mañanas como esta cuando su cuerpo se siente demasiado pesado que el pensamiento de dejar la cama le parece molesto y por alguna razón, por relación el verte se vuelve molesto también. ¿Podrías dejarlo ir por hoy?

Porque los dos son tan diferentes y su ilógico amor por el otro no les permitió ver, incluso cuando a pesar de todo encontraban la forma de comunicarse con el otro las palabras parecían evadirlos y Vivian en un malentendido con el otro, sus sentimientos no alcanzaban a Haruka y sus palabras no alcanzaban a Rin. Si pudieran estar juntos en silencio sin que el otro se moleste, ¿Podrías soportar el silencio?

La personalidad emocional y brillante de Rin irradiaba luz para Haruka, sin embargo para alguien que siempre ha ido a su propio paso el ser guiado podía volverse irritante cuando menos se lo esperaba, si pudiera dejarlo respirar y darle un descanso de esta relación que siempre va tan rápido y sin control.

Rin siempre se levantaba a la misma hora, variando solo por unos escasos minutos con una rutina preparada y aprendida no solo en su mente si no con su cuerpo, cualquier alarma era innecesaria ya pues sus ojos se abrían por si solos cada mañana sin importar su humor el cansancio era forzado a desaparecer para estar listo para su entrenamiento matutino. Más cuando el cansancio no era físico no le quedaba de más que sentarse en su lecho como ahora, esperando que la energía vuelva a él. Sus ojos pasean por las fotografías que ha recolectado junto a _él_, cada una era un recuerdo de un día diferente; cada uno tan feliz, tan único y tan irremplazable. ¿Porque era difícil sonreír ahora como en esas fotos? Parecía una mentira ver la sonrisa de Haruka retratada en las fotografías, incluso Haruka podía sentir mas allá de las cosas que le dan ese placer infantil al que se aferraba atribuir las razones de su vida cuando el mismo sabía que no era _eso_ exactamente. Eso era lo que Rin se decía en mañanas como esta, cuando sabía que Haruka no quería verlo.

Más aun así, Rin quería verlo.

Porque al final tiene que ser tan egoísta, porque es tan infantil. Justo como Haruka así era Rin.

¿Cuando son tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos porque parecía tan difícil llegar al otro sin palabras?

Horas antes del mediodía deambulaban por las calles frías por el otoño esquivando al otro, podía verlo huyendo de él y la sonrisa de Rin parecía inexistente, incluso en ese lugar. Haruka se aparto incapaz de verlo ahora.

-Déjame solo, eres una molestia Rin ¿Porque no lo entiendes? -

No era lo que quería decir y de nuevo había dicho algo que hizo llorar a Rin, no encontraba palabras para explicarse y cuando fue consciente del contacto de sus manos juntas y sintió el metal ligeramente tibio en la palma de su mano, el anillo de Rin descansaba ahí. La confusión se torno desesperación y en un movimiento de ira pura lo dejo ir sin esfuerzos. Pero Rin aun miraba atrás, incapaz de dejarlo ir así.

"¿Eso es todo?"

-Tsk- Haruka dejo caer el anillo y esta visión fue suficiente para Rin.

Ambos se fueron y la imagen del cerezo como testigo pesaba tanto como su amor abandonado.

Haruka llego a su hogar sin interés en sus alrededores y se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación con una prisa que solo podías ver cuando se trataba de _ese chico _en particular, ese chico que siempre lo hacía actuar tan fuera de sí, como si fuera alguien más.

Tomo una caja y comenzó a buscar por su cuarto cualquier cosa que le recordara a _ese chico_. Si era honesto consigo mismo después de estos tiempos juntos cada esquina y cada espacio estaban llenos de memorias junto a él ¿Cuando fue que sus vidas se combinaron en una sola? Y él no lo había notado, creyendo que continuara siendo así. ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

Sobre su cama yacía la almohada que había conseguido especialmente para Rin, similar a que el usaba en su dormitorio, aun recordaba lo avergonzado que se sintió cuando se la entrego una noche que vino a quedarse en su casa.

_-Rin, esto es para ti -_

_-¿Eh? Una almohada... -_

_-Es como la tuya ¿No es así? Así podrás dormir mejor cuando vengas aquí. -_

_-Ugh, n-no necesito algo como esto ¡No soy un niño pequeño puedo dormir incluso en otros lugares! Algo como esto, no... Yo no lo necesito... - _

El decía que no necesitaba cosas así para dormir e incluso que dejara de burlarse de él, pero estaba feliz tanto que incluso estuvo a punto de llorar porque ahora tenía algo suyo en su hogar. Porque ahora había una parte de él en su habitación y le pertenecía solo a él. Haruka sonrió, aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta Rin era honesto cuando trataba de aparentar lo contrario a lo que de verdad sentía.

En sus cajones se resguardaban las fotografías que Rin tomaba cuando menos se lo esperaba, parecía que se había tornado en su pasatiempo o en su forma personal y preferida para molestarle; mientras dormía, cuando se bañaba o cuando cocinaba sin importar la ocasión e incluso entre mas inoportuna pareciera Rin tomaría una fotografía de ambos, colándose por el mismo por la esquina de la imagen enfocándose principalmente en Haruka, porque según sus palabras esa era la única forma de "capturar al verdadero Haru" porque así no le daba la oportunidad de estar avergonzado y mirar hacia otro lado.

_-¡Haru! -_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Ah! ¡Rin! ¡¿Tomaste una foto?!-_

_-Hm, esta fue buena. -_

_-¡Rin, estoy en la bañera!-_

_-Está bien ¿No? No es como si alguien más fuese a ver estas fotos. De todas maneras, creo que no hay nadie que no te haya visto en esta situación… -_

_-Tsk-_

_-Creo que me quedare con esta. -_

Secretamente Haruka estaba de acuerdo, las fotografías tomadas por Rin eran sus mejores y la sonrisa de satisfacción que mostraba cuando obtenía una nueva escena que coleccionar era parte del momento que lo hacía dejar pasar esa leve irritación que podía causarle con las sesiones sorpresa. Esta solo era una parte, las preferidas por Rin habían sido llevadas a su propia habitación hace mucho.

-…Rin… -

Entre sus cajones encontró lo que podría ser su posesión mas preciada y que solo el entendía. De todas las cosas que Rin pudo darle, le dio esto que parecía un gasto inútil a los demás.

_-¿Ehhh? ¿Un bañador? Pero Rinrin, Haru-chan ya tiene muchos bañadores ¿Cual es la diferencia?-_

_-¡Es diferente! -_

_-¿En que es diferente?-_

_-En cómo se ajusta a su cuerpo.-_

_-¡No entiendo!-_

Para Haruka, de todos sus bañadores este era el mejor. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y con seguridad podía afirmar que solo Rin podía entender algo como eso. Lo dejo sobre su cama y se echo a su lado. Cuando usaba ese bañador sentía que nadaba mejor aunque sonara ilógico desde cualquier punto de vista era como si pudiera sentir mejor el agua, nunca supo si era por el bañador o porque cuando lo usaba sentía...

Se levanto de golpe y abrió la gaveta de la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Sobre las fotografías de los dos ahí estaba. Lo coloco en su dedo corazón y sonrió admirándolo.

Decir cosas como que quieres terminar se que solo lo dices porque estas molesto pero aun así no lo entiendo ¿Porque tienes que actuar así? ¿Cuándo dejaras de pensar en ti mismo? Y aun así preguntas como estas, no puedo hacerlas cuando me miras _así._

La caja que había colocado sobre su cama había comenzado a llenarse lentamente, abandonando objetos que le habían traído felicidad en el pasado que había terminado recientemente tanto que la herida seguía abierta. Cuando noto la cantidad de tallados de Iwatobi-chan en ella se preguntaba porque había los aceptado todos e incluso porque los conservo, la felicidad extraña en la mirada de Haruka cuando se los entregaba era lo que le daban valor a ese pájaro extraño. Casi quería reír al sentir como las figuras le miraban de esa forma tan perturbadoramente intensa que tanto le gustaba a Haruka, pero aun tenía ganas de llorar así que no lo hizo.

Cada fotografía que había colgado en la pared tuvo que ser removida y sintió la habitación vacía. Aunque fueran solo imágenes podía sentirle cerca cuando les miraba, con esas fotografías que Haruka tanto detestaba. Se tomo su tiempo para admirar cada una de ellas jugando a adivinar en qué momento la tomo y ver si aun recordaba la reacción de Haruka después de haberlas tomado, y esta vez rio porque Rin siempre hacia cosas egoístas para complacerse a sí mismo, para disfrutar y llenarse del interminable e infantil amor que sentía por Haruka.

Cuando la caja contenía todo lo que debía tener Rin busco en su mano, acariciando levemente sus dedos y no lo sintió, ya no estaba ahí. Se recargo a los pies de su cama y de nuevo las lagrimas trazaron sus caminos en su rostro adolorido.

"Sé que me veo indiferente, cuando ves mi rostro es difícil saber lo que estoy pensando. Pero no tienes porque pasar por eso, no dudes. Porque en mi corazón solo existes tú. Solo tú."

Se apresuro a llegar antes, conociéndolo lo suficiente para estar familiarizado con su puntualidad. A los pies del cerezo dejo descansar la caja llena de recuerdos y entre los rosados pétalos caídos le busco con cuidado. Cuando finalmente lo encontró sonrió aliviado agradeciendo a su propio destino que aun se encontrara ahí pero al escuchar pasos acercándose a él su sonrisa se desvaneció en una mueca sabiendo bien quien era esta persona.

Se levanto y lo vio parado frente a él sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, listo para terminarlo todo. Haruka se aproximo a él y extendió sus brazos dejando caer su carga, cuando se vio bañado por los pétalos de cerezos apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos sin entender al ver el destello del flash, Rin quiso decir algo pero cayó al ver la sonrisa de Haruka que admiraba la fotografía recién tomada. Aun tenia pétalos escondidos en su cabello y entre su ropa pero no hizo nada para deshacerse de ellos, aun confundido por la actitud de Haruka tan contrastante con la última vez que se vieron e incapaz de decir algo.

-Es buena, me quedare con esta. Y tú…tú puedes quedarte con esto. -

Haruka se acerco con lentitud mientras hablaba y con sus últimas palabras tomo su mano entre las suyas, deslizando con amabilidad el anillo en su dedo y sonriéndole.

-De verdad, no sabes nada de amor, Haru. -

Rin se abrazo a él y Haruka lo presiono con fuerza, aspirando el aroma a cerezos.

-No, pero sigue enseñándome, Rin. -

Los dos seguirían siendo diferentes, pero si sus sentimientos alcanzaban al otro todo estaría bien. Porque al final, eso es amor.


End file.
